My Sensei :3
by FluffMasterXD
Summary: Kakashi x Sakura WARNING: Mostly Fluff and some Smut later on ;3.


Fluff and some Smut later on with my favorite (yet slightly disturbing to some people?) pairing Kakashi x Sakura :3

Ah- Kakashi-Sensei, he's the teacher all the girls crush on and all the guys hate because of it, and today he was our class substitute for Language Arts. I obviously don't do such a thing, he's MY Sensei, not the other girls, so it may be easy for them but it would be just weird to crush on MY Sensei...Right? My point is that, sure he may be "attractive" in someways but...oh who am I kidding, he's gorgeous. I had my head down and I was writing the final essay of my test, but kept peeking up at him. I mean I think it's less weird for me to like him now that I think of it, I mean I know him better than the others. Even though it's not worth my thought because he's an adult and he's never looked at me or probably even THOUGHT of me. (even though it's usual for adults and minors to mingle, date, and marry in the Konoha) that way, although, my parents always said they would accept whoever I wanted to be with, and everyone else has to accept that couple by default. No, it's pointless, I thought as I put down my pencil after finishing my essay. I peeked up at him one more time to see he was staring back at me. He gave me a questioning look raising an eyebrow in a comical way, obviously given to make me giggle, which I did. Then I blushed and shrugged before looking back down, but not before I noticed the half smile on his face as he looked back down at the book he was reading.

I'm so confused, Saskue NEVER made me feel this way. I Sakura Hurano, and deeply and desperately in love with my Sensei. Ok, I may have exaggerated, i'm deeply in LIKE with my Sensei? I nervously twirled a piece of my bright pink hair in between my fingers and glanced up again, he was still reading, then I flashed my eyes when I noticed a little less than half his shaningan was out, it's not much but just enough for him to be able to read minds. Who's mind was he reading? Was it mine? I hope not! What if it is? There's only on way to find out. KAKASHI SENSEI, I screamed in my head, and only my head. He looked up and turned his head toward me a fraction of an inch. "Have you been in my head this whole time?!" I thought yelled at him again. I stared at him to see his reaction he smiled and pulled out paper and began to write a note out. "Everyone put down your pencils." The silver haired Jounin said. "Hinata, collect the papers, when your paper is collected you may be dismissed." I started getting my books together to leave when he dropped the note on my desk and took the papers from Hinata.

I read the note on my desk. "Stay after class." was all it said. I swallowed hard and watched the other students leave before approaching his desk. Once it was only us he smirked and said. "So, i'm gorgeous huh?" he took one look at my flushed pink face and laughed. "Sakura your not in trouble, I was just curious." he laughed again. "Stop laughing at me! Is it really so strange? I mean come on! You have all the woman in the whole town at your feet!" I said frustratedly. "Oh, do I now? I never noticed." he said with a thoughtful look on his face. I knew him better than anyone, and somehow he was being sincere. "You seriously never knew?" I said exasperated. "Well, I already found out through you I had all the girls in your class head over heals, including you." He smiled but still seemed lost in thought he wasn't even looking at me. Now that I told him he can have anyone he's probably going to ask out some super- busty model-like girl my age, like Ino-pig.

"Do you really think I want that?" He asked me shocked. "Will you get out of my head for once?!" Then I added. "Well, yeah doesn't every guy?" No one wants a average round of the mill girl. "I wouldn't mind an average round of the mill girl." He said. "Stop reading my mind PLEASE?" He pulled up his mask to its normal place. "Thank you.". "Sakura Haruno, would care to go on and outing with me? A date almost." He asked, it seemed like a joke, but his face was serious. "It's not a joke if your wondering." he added. "I thought you couldn't read my mind anymore?!" I said angrily. "I can't." He replied simply. "Oh...and Yes, of- of course i'll go on a date with you." She said blushing insanely. "Would you like to meet somewhere or have me pick you up?" He asked getting up and leaving the papers on the desk. "I'll meet you somewhere." I said still blushing and putting my backpack on my shoulders. "Meet me at the Ramen hut at 6." He said with a big smile. Nervously I left school and went home, as soon I got there I snapped out of my trance and jumped to getting ready, I brushed my hair and put on light makeup and chose a casual red dress that went well with my hair. Six came all to slowly but when it did I made my way to the Ramen hut and sat down at an empty section. Then I turned my head to see Kakashi Sen-...This was a date, and his name was Kakashi, was next to me. "Hi Sakura." He said with a cheeky smile. We ate dinner and he told a few jokes, and with out me even noticing by the end of dinner we were holding hands. When I used my free arm to reach for my bag to pay he insisted he would pay then he walked me over to his car. "I planned something else for us to do.", he opened the passenger door for me and I got in. He then closed the door and walked around and got into the driver seat, then grabbed my hand again. On the way there he told my a story of a mission he had with Gai- Sensei when they were Genin and how they were like Naruto and Saskue, Him being Saskue of course. We were laughing and sharing story's and I was wishing the ride would never end, but the next thing I knew we were at a cliff overlooking Konoha. I gasped, I had never seen this cliff before, I had seen others that were lower but never this, at this time it was 8. "Do you like it?" He looked at me hopefully. "Its beautiful." I said with a sigh.

All night he just told me about himself, and asked me about myself, we lied on the top of his car holding hands, by 10 I was curled up in his side and we were pointing out constellations, I didn't have a curfew on weekends, I could stay out til 10 am if I wanted, but I pulled out my phone and texted my mom I would be home til early the next morning anyway. I looked up at him when he was telling my about his old dog- Yoshi. He cut off short and looked back at me, I had never had my first kiss, or even a boyfriend before, because I was to involved with my studies, I mean don't get me wrong a lot of guys asked my out before I just didn't think it was right, until now that is. He slowly started leaning in and I kept my head still and closed my eyes... *To be Continued***


End file.
